User talk:Janek Kozicki
hi,janek thanks for your message. i am depressed the yade. i can not find any portal of this software. it is said it is open source. but i can not start it. i have installed the doxgen. but i can not run the yade. could you help me? thank you very much. Re: Yade wikia skin problem hi, you can change the skin by modify MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Monobook.css. --KJ_(talk) 16:52, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Where is YADE? hi,janek. i have logged in the forum. but it is still strange for me. I need spend more time to use to it. now there is a main problem that I can not start YADE. I have no any way to handle it. could you help me? thank you. Hello, :everything you need is at: * https://yade-dem.org/wiki/Yade and * https://www.yade-dem.org/sphinx/ and * http://www.launchpad.net/yade/ :Also if you have troubles running it, please ask questions on yade-users mailing list, here to subscribe: * https://yade-dem.org/wiki/Contact thanks You are so kind. Thank you. I will try firstly. :) Hi Janek, I am currently a Masters Student at the North West University (South Africa), in Nuclear Engineering. If you do not have time please can you recommend someone i can contact for support, it will be greatly appreciated. My Masters Title is on: Numerical analysis of the flow distribution within packed columns using an explicit approach I plan to use an open Source DEM code to model the packed colums, I have decided to use Yade as my DEM conde but i am currently struggling to generate and start a simulation. I have gone through all the documentation on the website but still find myself strugging to get any type of simulation running, do you possibly have any advice or suggestions on how i can get started. I have also gone through the getting started .pdf, after i generate the TriaxialTest.xml the simulation window opens but there are no icons and it closes, is this a bug in version yade-0.20-2 or could it be that i am using kububtu? What would be the best verion of Yade on the best operating system? Kind Regards William Theron B.Eng (Mechanical) E-mail: hidden : hi, please contact yade-users mailing list. The link for that is listed above. Janek Kozicki 11:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : PS: please don't delete other people's conversation Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, thank you :) We have set up our own server at the university. We will need to replace this wiki with a pointer to new location. Janek Kozicki 11:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mr. Kozicki İ'm from Turkey.İ am student in mechanical engineering. i work on 3 axis tresca and mises yield surface modeling on matlab.i saw your project on vikipedia.you worked with qglviewer. Could you give this models codes(3-d tresca and 3-d mises)? İf you do this, you will help me to much....... my email is halilibrahim.baki@hotmail.com